Perfect Team
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Zombie AU. Told of outsider view.


Title: Perfect Team

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Seungcheol/Joshua/Jeonghan, Vernon/Seungkwan, Wonwoo/Mingyu, Jihoon/Soonyoung, Chan/Seokmin, and Minghao/Junhui.

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Samuel, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Zombie AU. Told of outsider view.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

They saved him from his own brother ripping his guts out. He can still feel the fresh blood as it splashed across his face before his own scream filled the air.

It's been two or three maybe even four months since that day but he still thinks about it at least twice a day. He thanked them every day until Jihoon hissed at him to stop but some days he wished they never found him.

It's not that he didn't want to live because he does. It's just they didn't have any space for him emotional even if they did physically.

* * *

They were once a famous band when the world lost its shit and people started turning. Abandoned quickly by the same company that swore to protect them and to far away to run back to their families. So they stayed together.

Choi Seungcheol stayed in his leader role regardless that the world had gone to shit.

He handled them then all without even losing his control. He made sure everyone was taken care of and loved equally.

He was the one who found the abandoned Wal-Mart and cleaned it out with only Joshua and Jeonghan's help. It's been six months since they took it and every other group knew never to approach it.

No one talked about how he never was seen with his metal bat or the pistol in his hand. Or how he would stare off into space or simply just stare at the group like there were his everything.

He was the only one allowed to do sole mission in the group and no dared question that.

Seungcheol kept everything balanced. In return Joshua and Jeonghan kept him balanced.

* * *

Jeonghan and Joshua were the doctors and peacekeepers of the group.

They settled arguments before Seungcheol got wind of them and making sure everyone was understood. They made sure no got addicted to the pills or any of the cold medicine liquids. They were also the open ear for everyone whenever they needed someone to talk to.

Junhui was the sniper along with Soonyoung.

They would seat on top of the building shooting dowm anything and everything that got to close for comfort. No one ever asked about their kills or what they shot down when they would come down for a few hours with blank eyes. Minghao and Jihoon would only share a look before gathering their respective boyfriend and disappearing for a few hours.

Wonwoo was the next in charge and assigned reader.

He watched over the younger members whenever Seungcheol needed the oldest members with him on a mission. He made sure the boys were feed and safe at all times. He started reading out loud for Samuel when the Seungcheol first returned with the boy who couldn't sleep. No one asked what Samuel had seen to leave him with horrid nightmares. Soon after the whole group came to Wonwoo reading sessions for a good night sleep.

Jihoon and Seokmin handled the power.

The Wal-Mart had three generators and two backup. The two spend hours in the power room learning how it worked enough to able to handle the power. They learned how to reduce the amount of power Wal-Mart needed to only keep the air conditioning, refrigerators and stoves working.

Mingyu was the cook.

It's was no secret back when the world was good the tallest member could make the best food ever tasted. That didn't change when the world went to shit. Mingyu cooked every night. He was able to read the members mood such as when Seungcheol was becoming to stress he would make those large dumplings that the older man loved. Or when Junhui had to shot down a child he would make that Ma po tofu and hotpot the Chinese boy loved so much.

Minghao was the fighter/trainer.

He taught the everyone the basics of every type of martial arts he knew. He would give individual lessons to help them thrive in their own form with weapons. He was Seungcheol second in command when it came to planning out raids to ensure that the supplies stay as full. It was no question that Minghao was the most dangerous member of the group when it came to combat.

Seungkwan and Hansol were the charmers/distractions.

Just because they looked untouchable doesn't mean they were. Few weeks ago an group arrived they stormed in with guns raised and demanded shelter. Seungcheol allowed them to stay but he knew they had to leave soon especially after one of them made a comment on Jeonghan and Minghao feminine looks. Seungkwan and Vernon were assigned to flirt or lure out the group. Once they had Seungcheol, Minghao, Junhui and Soonyoung handled it.

Chan and Samuel were the hope.

It wasn't a real job but just something that happened. Chan and Samuel never had to kill and never would as long as the others lived. The two boys still had innocent in their eyes and the way they spoken which did something for the others. No one would admit but it gave them hope and the will to live just to keep that innocent in those eyes.

* * *

He knew he couldn't stay once it hit six months in. He couldn't ruin the balance they had going on.

There was no space for him.

Seungcheol was the leader with too much pressure on his shoulders to keep twelve other boys alive. Jeonghan an Joshua help with that pressure by shouldering some of it themselves. He reminded some days he find the three of them curled up together holding Seungcheol as he simply cried. No words said just tears.

Jihoon kept Soonyoung from going insane with guilt. The man seemed understanding about his job but it didnt take an rocket scientist to see that Soonyoung hated his job. Soonyoung reminded Jihoon that he didn't need to stress to much because they were safe. Jihoon would spend hours even days in the power room trying to ensure that the power was never interrupted.

Junhui kept Minghao from turning in a blood thirsty killer. It was no secret that Minghao loved killed. The young man would smile at opportunity to cut down zombies and anyone who dared to come at his family. Junhui would whisper childhood stories in chinese and remind Minghao of his fallen family. Minghao in return made Junhui feel human. Being sniper got to Junhui on rare days especially when he had to take out turned children or people he used to know. Minghao would remind him that he was protecting the people he loved.

Mingyu would read to Wonwoo some days when he felt tired of his own voice. It wasn't often but Wonwoo would feel pathetic since he still couldn't handle the violence that came with the new world. Mingyu would press a kiss to Wonwoo's forehead and take over the reading instead. Mingyu never complained but they saw the fatigue in the tall man's eyes. Some days he grew tired of cooking and wanted to get out be more useful. Wonwoo in return would some days take over cooking to let Mingyu rest.

Seungkwan and Hansol would simply stay glued to each other some days. No words exchanged as they held each other. Other days they would remind each other that they were important. Seungkwan would cry because he missed his mother. Vernon would cry for the his baby sister he wished he could have protect. In return they swore to protect each other and never let anything happen to their family.

Seokmin felt like he didn't compare to Jihoon since the smaller man figured out the technical problems quicker than him. Chan wouldn't accept that because he witnessed the times Seokmin would fix things without even telling Jihoon. Chan would make Seokmin smile, the famous smile that disappeared once everything started happening. Chan had quiet days, days he wouldn's speak or even eat because he felt like a chore instead of an member. Seokmin would make Chan laugh until the boy had tears running down his eyes. Before pressing kisses to those tears to freeze Chan's wrong thoughts.

Samuel was loved. It didn't matter the time nor what was happening Samuel was never alone. He was always being hugged, kisses, cuddled or feed by a member. In return his innocent eyes who stare up at them as he muttered his love with shy hugs. He would remind them that they were still kids themselves and that mistakes happened.

* * *

He knew he couldn't stay.

Some one day he packed enough food for two weeks and left. He said nothing the night before as he laughed with Seokmin, Seungkwan and Soonyoung. Help Mingyu with cooking even if he almost cut his finger off an few times. Even cuddling Samuel (underneath the others watchful eye because he wasn't family) while Wonwoo read.

He left once he knew all the others were asleep and Seungcheol already did he round in his certain.

They had no place of him.

They were already the perfect team.


End file.
